Toons vs Cogs español
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: Un llamado Toon Tas fue siempre ayudar a los Toons. Después de los engranajes intentó conseguir Toons débil para ir triste y no una vez más, se le ocurrió un plan para tratar de deshacerse de Tas una vez por todas.
1. Capítulo 1

Un nuevo héroe ha nacido de nuevo.

Estaba dando un paseo en el Jardín de Daisy hasta que me enteré de la sede que la invasión ha comenzado pieza. Fue peces gordos.

"Uh oh, es mejor ir a ToonTown Central." Saqué mi agujero portátil,teletransportarse, lo echó en el suelo y saltó en él. Me levanté en medio deToonTown Central. Había un montón de Toons triste. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para reunir a todo el mundo y se utiliza mis 20 Toon-hasta unirse.

"Toons del mundo, Toon Up!" -Grité. Por alguna razón aparente, se extendió por todo el patio de recreo. Todo el mundo siguió dándome las gracias.

"No hay un problema de todos". Me dijo. Fui a la calle y rescataron a algunos eran casi triste.

"Hmm, supongo que eso es todo de ellos." Pensé.

LawBot HQ.

"Grrr", gruñó el Presidente del Tribunal Supremo. "Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio!"

"Todos lo hacemos." , Dijo el CEO, CFO y vicepresidente.

"Hmm, tal vez podamos secuestrar a uno de sus seres queridos." Pensaba que el CJen voz alta.

"Eso es una gran idea! Pero, ¿quién?" el vicepresidente le preguntó.

"Tal vez su mejor amigo." , Dijo el CEO brutalmente mientras apunta a una imagen.

"Muahahaha!" Se echó a reír a los jefes.

**Ahora, ¿cómo fue eso? Por favor revise este capítulo**.


	2. Capítulo 2

Creación de un grupo de embarque.

Mientras yo estaba tomando el té (sin cafeína), encendí mi televisor a la prensa.

"Este es ToonTown noticias, viven en ToonTown Central. Parece que alguien ha sido secuestrado!" "Hmm?" Me estaba preguntando, me puse a tomar el té en la mesa de al lado y se inclinó para escuchar más.

"Todo lo que sabemos es que su nombre es Super Crunchinbocker Leroy o algo así"

"¡Qué!" Me convertí aturdido.

Mi mejor amigo. Pensé. Hemos sido amigos desde el primer día del mes de agosto!

"Espera, nos enteramos de que ha sido secuestrado por el vicepresidente!"

"Ugh, él. Lo bueno es que tienen méritos suficientes ahora". Pensé en voz alta. Me fui a mi teléfono y llamé a mis amigos. Ninguno de ellos recogidos. "Vamos a ver si puedo ir con ellos". Saqué mi agujero y metió en ella. "En primer lugar amigo, Dragon Mouse". Cuando salí, vi que estaba dormido y cayó realmente en teletransportado a otro amigo. "A continuación, Mike." Me levanté de nuevo y vio que estaba demasiado ocupado siendo sorprendido. "Amigo, amigo, amigo!" Traté de sacudirlo, dándole una palmada y hasta lo de remolque con un camión, pero aún no se movía. Traté de salpicaduras de agua sobre su rostro, y funcionó.

"Amigo, ¿has oído LAS NOTICIAS!" Mike dijo sorprendido.

"Sí, y necesito su ayuda para salvarlo." Le dije a Mike.

"Seguro". Mike dijo. Eso es todo lo que dijo.

"Gracias Mike." Le di las gracias

"No hay problema." Mike dijo.

"Err, bueno, ¿y ahora qué?" Le pregunté.

"Tenemos que ir a buscar Toons otros?" Mike preguntó.

"Sí". Me dijo.

**Parece que Tas encontrado a alguien para ayudar. Pero va a encontrar más?Estancia Tooned para el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Capítulo 3

Flippy!

"Ahora hemos capturado a uno de sus amigos, debemos ir capturar más!" Dijo que el CJ.

"Eso es realmente malo, CJ". , Dijo el director general, con una sonrisa.

"Y si seguimos haciendo eso, podría ser capaz de hacer que se vayan todos tristessin ellos teletransportarse de nuevo a la zona de juegos!" Continuación de la CJ.

"Hay una cosa que se le olvidó", dijo el vicepresidente. "Flippy".

"Ah, sí, Flippy. Ese perro poco molesto, el alcalde de Toontown. Cree que es dueño de todo." Dijo que el CJ enojado.

Mientras tanto ...

Todavía estoy en busca de más Toons, tres más que ir! Estábamos en el muelle de Donald.

"Hey perro, ¿puedes ayudarme?" Le pregunté. Resulta que el "perro" era Flippy!

"Espera un minuto, Flippy?" Nunca pensé que estaría aquí Flippy.

"Hola Tas!" Flippy saludó. "¿Cuáles son usted y su grupo haciendo?"

"Estamos tratando de hacer un grupo para que podamos luchar contra elvicepresidente". , Le dije.

"¿Puedo entrar?" -Le preguntó?

"Sería un honor." Yo le dije, haciendo una reverencia. Fuimos por delante de Jardínde Daisy. Se encontraron dos Toons más allí y fue a la sede Ven-Bot.

**Ahora tenemos un grupo con Flippy, por fin podemos ir a pelear el vicepresidente!Pero la estancia Tooned porque no vas a creer lo que ocurre a continuación.**


	4. Capítulo 4

Va a la sala

Pasamos por la calle Roble en la sede de Ven-Bot. Vimos engranajes nivel másalto, que van desde el nivel 8 hasta el nivel 12.

"Supongo que sabía que veníamos". Le dije a Mike.

"Aquí, toma esto." Mike me dio un aro gigante. "Lo encontré en la parte de atrás de mi casa."

"Así que wha" El anillo comenzó a brillar. Fuimos invisible, incluyendo a los otroscinco batallones y Flippy.

"Así que eso es lo que hace." Mike dijo.

"Tal vez hay algo más." Pensé. Nos metió en el vestíbulo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Uno de los Hollywoods señor le preguntó.

"No sé". Dijo que el Dos Caras.

Nos ponemos nuestros disfraces y entró en el ascensor. Yo era un rostro de dos yFlippy era un Hollywood. El resto son Mover y bajas. La puerta del ascensor se cerraron y nos fuimos.

"No me gusta estar en los ascensores", le dije. "Ellos me dan asco, aunque yo vayalanzó aquí todo el tiempo!"

"Hey, ninguno de nosotros se quejan." Mike dijo.

"Sí, lo siento."

5 horas más tarde.

"¿Cuánto tiempo dura este viaje en ascensor?" Mike se quejó.

"Ahora, ¿quién se queja?" Yo bromeaba.

Otras 5 horas más tarde

Todo el mundo se quedó dormido, excepto para mí.

"Uf". Me quejé.

Ding!

"Eh!" Todo el mundo gritó al despertar.


	5. Capítulo 5

La Batalla

Caminábamos hasta el vicepresidente, como de costumbre. También vimos súper Crunchinbocker Leroy o algo así.

"Tas, ayuda!" Leroy gritó.

"Uf, esto sucede todo el tiempo." Me dijo en voz baja.

"Espera un minuto, Tas?" El vicepresidente pensó por un minuto. "Oh, Tas, yo he estado esperando, gracias Flippy!"

"Espera, Flippy!" -Grité sorprendido. "Pero, pero, ¿cómo pudiste?"

"Creo que ahora su" heroica "actúa ahora me está poniendo en peligro de ser eliminado como alcalde y como la nueva. Ahora que estás aquí, yo, quiero decir, que te puede destruir." Flippy explicó.

"¿Qué? Yo nunca haría eso, quiero decir el robo de su cargo de alcalde." Me dijo.Yo y mi equipo se disfraza de nuestros dientes y luchó contra del vicepresidente.Hemos luchado por, al igual que, a 15 minutos.

"Uh oh, será mejor que salir de aquí!" , Dijo el vicepresidente, asustado. Nos lo persiguió hasta que le llegó cerca del ascensor. Rápidamente nos fuimos en grupos de tres y cuatro, como la ronda anterior.

"No te preocupes, voy a parar". Flippy dijo que el vicepresidente. Flippy se convirtió en una pieza en una nube de humo. Él era un nivel de Hollywood 50.

"Wow, nunca he tenido que luchar contra un nivel 50 de Hollywood". Me dijo. Flippy se dividió en dos Hollywoods. Ahora la batalla comprometida. Mi compañero de equipo usado atractivo, pero se perdió la misma. Me tiró un pastel de cumpleaños a Flippy, pero lo perdió también.

"Chicos, ¿por qué no todos utilizan un billete de $ 10?" Pensé. A todos nos atraen utiliza lo que equivalía a $ 40 y Flippy cayó en la trampa. Entonces, todos utilizan un pastel de bodas y que equivalía a cerca de 720 daños. Flippy fue destruido. Me fui al otro lado y ayudó a los Toons otros. Hicimos lo mismo y funcionó también. La jaula pasó casi todo el camino hasta donde podíamos llegar a Leroy saltando. Leroy encontró un lote secreto ilimitado de pasteles.

"Todo el mundo, salta aquí!" Dio instrucciones. Todos saltaron y se tartas. Pero el vicepresidente no es tan fácil como solía ser. Ahora, sus ataques van desde 10 a 20 puntos de daño. Y ahora lo que necesita para lanzar dos pasteles en su tren de aterrizaje cosa. Lo primero que hizo fue vicepresidente de salto y se la llevó -20 laff de los Toons, que se olvidó de saltar. Entonces las puertas del tren de rodaje lo abrió. Dos Toons lanzó un pastel y el vicepresidente se sorprendió. Pero no pudimos hacer que se mueva mucho. Después de una media hora, algunos Toons fue triste y fue capturado por los dientes.

"Tas, use el aro!" Mike me gritó a punto de dar el golpe final. Entonces Mike se fue triste. Sus últimas palabras fueron "Todo depende de ti."


	6. Capítulo 6

El capítulo final

El aro. Me acordé. Me metí en el aro luego hubo una ráfaga de viento que gira alrededor de mí. Me sentí extraño cambios en mi cuerpo, me siento a trabajar más, hacer esto mejor, lo más rápido y me siento más fuerte. Que el viento se fue. Miré mis brazos y fueron brillantes de color amarillo. Mis pasteles son más orgánicos y mi laff es mayor. Yo también podía volar.

"¿Qué es esto!" El vicepresidente gritó. Fui hacia él disparaba luego fue a la parte de atrás y lanzó un pastel en el tren de aterrizaje. Se puso el vicepresidente aturdido. Volé hacia el frente y tiró de él tortas que se trasladó de nuevo un montón de. Cuando recuperó el vicepresidente, que voló directamente hacia él con un pastel en la mano. Fui a unos 400 kilómetros por hora. Entonces, finalmente, lo estrelló contra la cara del vicepresidente y se cayó todo el camino hasta la parte inferior del edificio. Tenía una sonrisa en mi cara, mirando hacia abajo. Fui a Leroy y lo sacó de la jaula.

"Gracias Tas!" Agradeció a Leroy.

"Ha sido un placer." Me dijo.

"Ahora, ¿qué hacemos?" pidió a Leroy.

"Casi se me olvida, guarde el Toons capturado!" Me acordé. Saltamos de los rascacielos que estaban encendidas y que aterrizó a salvo a la fábrica.

"Entrar en el Centro de Silo, voy a activar los interruptores." Di instrucciones. Leroy fue en el Centro de Silo, mientras yo estaba en el Silo Este, luego al Silo dos entraron con mucho cuidado. Cuando se abrió la puerta, vimos Toons atrapado dentro de una cámara. Ellos fueron transformando en engranajes. Ya que nadie estaba allí, rápidamente me fui a un interruptor y lo empujó hacia arriba. El cierre de la cámara y las puertas abiertas. Cuando se abrió, los Toons se engranajes media y media Toons!

"Muy bien, estamos un poco tarde, pero al menos son una especie de bien". Le dije a Leroy y yo.

"Supongo". Leroy dijo.

"Chicos, ¿estás bien?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, supongo." Todos ellos, dijo. El único que no era ni siquiera una parte dentada era Mike.

"Su suerte de que no recibió se convirtió en una pieza, ni siquiera una parte de ti."Me dijo.

"Sí lo soy." Dijo. "Ahora, vamos a ir a casa."

"Exactamente lo que estaba pensando." , Le dije.

**Y ahora, así es como termina esta historia. Espero que te haya gustado!**


End file.
